


Show Me The Coffee

by look_turtles



Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Cooper was ten years old when he had is first sip of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me The Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> John/Ben, past John/Laurie and past John/Ceaser.
> 
> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt Show me the moeny

John Cooper was ten years old when he had is first sip of coffee. His mom had let him have some of hers and for the longest time whenever he drank vanilla coffee creamer he thought of her.

John's training office had his coffee strong, black with a pinch of salt. John tried it once and almost puked his guts out much to the delight of his trainer office.

John always used to joke that Laurie had a morning cup of sugar with a splash of coffee in it and Ceser's coffee consumption had bordered on inhuman, but John couldn't get enough of his coffee flavored kisses.

And then there was Ben.

As with many things about Ben, John had been surprised by the kind of coffee he drank. John always expected Ben to drink some sort fancy rich people's coffee, instead he drank plain old Folgers. John's grandfather had drank Folgers.

As John pays for a can of Folgers he thinks it might be called Black Silk, but with the way Ben always moans when he drinks it (a moan that never fails to go straight to John's cock) it might as well be called orgasm in a cup.


End file.
